beloved kings
by blackangelgirl14
Summary: :team 7 gets sent to a world called middle earth for r what to follow Naruto is love with two beloved kings thorin.whos the 2nd one? with a very smart Naruto, strong Naruto annoying sakura a very talkative sasuke and a non porn addicted kakashi.with a very long adventure on there way will they take it or will they not.(read this story to find out!)


beloved kings

hey guys sorry the long wait of a story im back for good now so no need to wait now!

summary:team 7 gets sent to a world called middle earth for what to follow naruto is love with two beloved kings the 2nd one? with a very smart naruto strong naruto annoying sakura a very talkative sasuke and a non porn addicted a very long adventure on there way will they take it or will they not.(read this story to find out!)

disclaimer:NO! JUST NO GOSH! I MOST SURRTENILY WISHED!

enjoy!

the team came back a very hard mission another i couldnt afford a the A ranked price to pay u!

kakashi prov.

"you are here by punished for not coming back on a A ranked mission!".raddled the old male hokage."sorry sir"the sensei apologized for his mistake and his team had to pay for it and so did he heard the hokage say something something about middle earth WAIT! MIDDLE EARTH!

"ano hokage sama...what about middle earth?"i heard naruto questioned with cute voice soooo damn cute!

"ah naruto that is your punishment you are sent to middle earth thats the best punishment i can think of or do you want C ranked or D ranked mission?"

"...will take middle earth"naruto anoucened shocking me let alone the hokage him self i feel that naruto probaily want to see the world that kyuubi himself grew up in i guess ill ask him later or who knows maybe ill find out.

narutos prov.

i felt that like it was time my team to how hard life really is so that the main reason why i said middle earth but i question on whats goin to happen or am i cousing danger to my team. either way i want to that world it draws my intensions the two makes im exited alone. im goin hell arent i or wait we are going hell i should say correcting myself.

"what time do come back here hokage sama?" i heard a squeak that bothered my ears sakura haruno the stupids most annoying sasuke uchiha fangirl in the world!all i here from is nag nag nag nag nag nag to sasuke then to me BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH! thats what kyuubi dose every single the pinketted girl speaks either to me or anyone i have to admit the first time he started i feel into the floor laughing my ass nothing more funnier then that.(AN: lolololololololol lmfao).

sasuke prov.

all i hear any more from sakura is nag nag nag nag nag then she turns to naruto and BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH gosh i want to kill her so bad for yelling at my dobe it pissis me off.

i heard the hokage say that we want tonight when we go to sleep will go there and say there after we do something right?gosh i have to knock myself out wont i.i dont sleep much anymore i havent sleeped in a month so far im making a reckored for myself.

sakuras prov.

no!we have to sleep! i need too put something pretty on and-nag nag nag nag SHUT THE HELL UP!-

sorry this is a story were shes not important to anyone nor anyone in the hobbit that i could think of at the momment.

naruto prov.

i went home fixed me a nice bowl of ramen this will be my last for a very long time acording to the hokage me and my team will be in a coma for a long time but will wake up in the end i hope and pray we do!

i went to take a shower feeling digusted from sweat on the three day i fell onto my bed a drifted to my also welcoming sleep after i talked to kurama of couse

and so the whole team drifted of their peace full sleep.

onward and AWAY-

to middle earth.

thorins prov.

i felt like something was coming coming to help us on this long crazed adventure and it fells itll be here soon maybe around the afternoon.

that afternoon_

we heard 4 large screams

the next thing i new i saw 3 people hit the ground i look up and saw 1 was coming at me and so i was able to get the person before hitting the ground

my crew automacticaily haded toward the others helping them up and i looked down and the blonde within my arms he was wimpering and was hissing in pain and i knew something was wrong but when he opened eyes i forgot how to breath, his eye were sapphire blue with hints of ice they almost reminded me of the boy looked at me and said

"may you put me down now"the boy said

"uh s-sorry"i said and helped him down he automactictally ran to his team

"are they alright"i heard him ask.

third person_

yes one of the dwarf said the should be fine.

"uh may we ask who you are"kili asked

"oh yes,im naruto,naruto uzamaki,and you are"naruto bowed then ask the man infront of him blush and said"im kili"he said

"naruto help sasuke and kakashi get healed while i tend my own wounds"

"hai,sakura chan!"naruto yelled as rushed up to kakashi and healed his wound with his chakra.

"arigato naruto"kakashi

"you must not move to sensei youll reopen your wounds"

"ma ma naru ill be fine"kakashi said sheepishly as he scratch the back of his head

"now you ley still explain very thing to the dwarfs while i tend sasukes wounds"naruto anoused and got up haded over to sasuke to help him

"arigato naruto-dobe"sasuke tesed

"you are in no condsen to making jokes BRAT"naruto yelled and gently!pop sasukes head

"...sakura chan do you need help"naruto hollerd

"hai i do im weak and have much chakra"sakura hollerd back

"ma ma sakura how come you always get the most wounds"naruto asked

"nani-baka! do you mean your always the one with the most wounds"she yelled furisously

"hey you blond"thorin said trying to get to naruto attention

"nani"naruto asked looking at him

"what?whats you name?"  
"oh gomenasai,im naruto uzamaki and this is sakura haruno,sasuke uchiha,kakashi hatake,oh and im japeness and and asked what!"he smiled

"oh how did you know were dwarfs "thorin asked

"its kinda obvious"naruto said poking his index fingers together

"oh and what do you specialtys are?"thorin questioned

"im a ninja and a host"naruto said to answer there guestion

"a ninja?"kili guestioned

"hai i mean yes" naruto giggled

"...whats wrong naruto san"kakashi asked worried

"its the breaking"naruto said looking pained.

"naruto will you surive and restrain the beast"sakura asked while both sasuke and kakashi nod wanting to now as well"

"yes uzamakis a have special chakra i wont die ill be very weak tho but you dont need to worry kyuubi wont hurt a mouse"naruto said reassuring his team and every one around him

"what kind of beast"thorin asked geting his sword out"

"..."

the next thing they all see is a red haired man in front of them.

"put that thing away if you know whats good for you boy!"kurama growled

"lord kyuubi"naruto said

"yes it is i my dear kit."kurama said

sorry i hate to leave a cliffanger

some crazed effents are about to happen so yea you have to wait till the next chapter

and who do you think the second king is?

kurama?

kili?

smaug?

or the elvenking.

review please!:)

IM BACK!


End file.
